Zaczarowani
Zaczarowani – piąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Pewność siebie Mateo w jego umiejętności jako nadworny mag staje pod znakiem zapytania, gdy stary rywal jego dziadka naraża jego przyjaciół i rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo. Streszczenie Mateo próbuje przećwiczyć zaklęcia, ale miewa stres, gdyż tego wieczoru ma zostać nowym nadwornym magiem Avaloru, tak jak kiedyś jego dziadek, i wtedy przychodzą Elena i Naomi. Elena uspokaja Mateo, mówiąc, że podczas ceremonii ona wygłosi przemowę, on coś wyczaruje i będzie dobrze. Jednak Naomi, która nie wierzy w Mateo, twierdzi, że on coś pokręci i zniszczy świat. Elena zapewnia Mateo, że dobrze mu pójdzie, bo on jest wnukiem nadwornego maga i ma to we krwi, a wokół będą same przyjazne twarze, po czym pokazuje mu na dziedzińcu "parę" zaproszonych osób (chociaż widać, że to jakby ponad połowa królestwa). Elena mówi Mateo, iż chciała, żeby każdy poznał nowego nadwornego maga. Widok zebranych ludzi wywołuje u Mateo ogromny stres. Na zewnątrz Gabe zaprasza do pałacu gości, którzy są na liście, i przychodzi ubrany w szatę czarodzieja mężczyzna, który przedstawia się jako Fiero. Gabe zauważa, że nie ma Fiero na liście. Fiero potajemnie wyczarowuje swoje imię na liście, wmawiając Gabemu, że musi być na liście, bo przyjaźnił się z dziadkiem Mateo. Nie wiedząc, co się stało, Gabe wpuszcza Fiero do pałacu. Gabe mówi Elenie, że Mateo raczej nie nadaje się na nadwornego maga, bo on wydaje się być za młody. Elena natomiast tłumaczy Gabemu, że on sam wydaje się być za młody, by należeć do straży. Zaczyna się ceremonia. Z widowni kibicuje Mateo jego mama, Rafa. Elena mianuje Mateo nowym nadwornym magiem Avaloru i wręcza mu szatę, która należała do jego dziadka. Szata okazuje się być dla Mateo za duża. Kiedy zbliża się czas pokazu magii, Mateo gdzieś zniknął i Elena, Naomi i Gabe idą go szukać. Elena znajduje na balkonie Mateo, który bezskutecznie ćwiczy zaklęcia, i mówi mu, że już czas, żeby pokazał gościom, co potrafi. Mateo mówi Elenie, że może się okazać, że on nic nie potrafi, bo nadworny mag powinien być stary i bardzo mądry, i mieć długą brodę i dobrze dopasowaną szatę. Elena przypomina Mateo, że jego dziadek też był młodym chłopakiem. Mateo natomiast tłumaczy, że jego dziadek wiedział więcej i że ma tylko kilka ksiąg i zna tylko parę zaklęć. Elena tłumaczy Mateo, że on nadal się uczy, i piosenką motywuje go, żeby uwierzył w siebie, bo magia w nim mieszka, jednocześnie pomagając mu z szatą, żeby pasowała idealnie. Dzięki temu Mateo zyskuje pewność siebie. Tymczasem Fiero sprawdza wszystkie pałacowe komnaty, gdyż czegoś szuka, i przyłapuje go strażnik. Fiero mówi strażnikowi, że nie przybył na przyjęcie, i zmienia go w kamień, po czym postanawia zmienić plany. Naomi i Gabe znajdują Elenę i Mateo na balkonie. Nagle Mateo zauważa na progu drzwi Fiero i, widząc w jego ręce czarną tamboritę, odkrywa, że to malvago. Fiero rzuca na Mateo i jego przyjaciół zaklęcie posągowe, ale Mateo szybko rzuca zaklęcie osłony, ochraniając siebie i przyjaciół, ale przypadkiem zwala kopułę altany balkonu. Mateo mówi przyjaciołom, że widział malvago, który jest złym czarodziejem. Po wydostaniu się z kopuły, Elena i jej przyjaciele zauważają, że wszyscy obecni zostali zamienieni w posągi. Gabe obwinia o to Mateo, ale ten tłumaczy, że zły czarodziej to zrobił. Elena pyta się Mateo, czy on potrafi wszystkich odczarować. Mateo mówi, że nie zna zaklęcia, które złamałoby tak potężny czar. Elena pyta się Mateo, czy on coś znajdzie w swojej księdze zaklęć. Mateo tłumaczy przyjaciołom, że to tylko notatnik jego dziadka i że zaklęcie, jakiego potrzebują, jest w Kodeksie Maru - starożytnej maruwiańskiej księgi zaklęć magów. Mówi też, że ta księga jest ukryta gdzieś w sekretnej komnacie w pałacu, ale nie będzie łatwo ją znaleźć, bo jego dziadek nie chciał, żeby księga wpadła w niepowołane ręce, a zostawił wskazówkę w formie zagadki. Fiero, który szuka Kodeksu Maru, podsłuchuje wszystko, ale przypadkiem tłucze wazon z kwiatami, demaskując się, po czym ucieka. Mateo mówi, że to malvago. Gabe mówi Mateo, że Fiero mówił, że jest przyjacielem jego dziadka. Mateo tłumaczy Gabemu, że Fiero był najgorszym wrogiem jego dziadka. Naomi gniewa się na Gabego, że wpuścił wroga do pałacu. Gabe natychmiast biegnie złapać Fiero, ale Mateo zatrzymuje go zaklęciem lewitacji, gdyż ten przez nieostrożny ruch zostanie zamieniony w głaz. Mateo opowiada przyjaciołom, że Fiero miał kiedyś szansę zostać nadwornym magiem, ale król mianował jego dziadka, i że Fiero uciekł i został malvago, poprzysięgając zemstę. Elena mówi Mateo, że pokrzyżują plany Fiero, jeśli znajdą Kodeks Maru. Mateo czyta w notatniku zagadkę: "Jeżeli chcesz ruszyć z kopyta, najwyższy czarodziej niechaj po prostu spyta.". Mateo mówi, że raz próbował rozgryźć tę zagadkę i nawet spytał się książki, gdzie jest kodeks. Elena zgaduje, że najwyższy czarodziej oznacza nadwornego maga, i prosi Mateo, by jeszcze raz spytał książkę. Mateo więc pyta książkę, gdzie znajdzie Kodeks Maru, i pojawia się kolejna zagadka: "By znaleźć księgę, której pragniesz ty, musisz odnaleźć klucze trzy. Czas ci pokaże, do niego więc rusz, trzy godziny temu znajdziesz jeden klucz.". Mateo mówi przyjaciołom, że zagadki to taki test sprawdzający, czy są godni odnaleźć kodeks. Gdy Naomi mówi, że mała wskazówka pokazuje godzinę, Elena zgaduje, że chodzi o zegar. Stojąc na ramionach Gabego i Mateo, Elena cofa o trzy godziny wskazówki zegara, co otwiera w nim tajną skrytkę, wewnątrz której jest pierwszy klucz. Mateo czyta kolejną zagadkę: "Zagraj melodię na klawiszu swoim, znajdź drugi klucz tam, gdzie nic nie stroi.". Zgadując, że chodzi o muzykę, Elena idzie z przyjaciółmi do komnaty muzycznej, gdzie są wszystkie instrumenty. Mateo mówi, że trzeba zagrać melodię na klawiszu, czyli na fortepianie. Elena mówi, że jeden klawisz w fortepianie nigdy nie stroił, ale nie wie który. Gabe sprawdza klawisze i zauważa, że ostatni z boku jest rozstrojony, po czym widzi mały przycisk na krawędzi klawisza i wciska go, otwierając klawisz i pokazując we wnętrzu drugi klucz. Mateo czyta nową zagadkę: "W ramach poszukiwań swoich trzeci klucz posiądziesz w dłoni. Z trzema kluczami będziesz mógł trzech tajemnic przekroczyć próg.". Naomi zgaduje, że chodzi o wyspy w zatoce avalorskiej, które nazywają się Trzy Tajemnice. Mateo natomiast zgaduje, że we fragmencie o ramach poszukiwań chodzi o ramy obrazu. Elena, Mateo, Naomi i Gabe przychodzą do biblioteki, gdzie jest obraz z Trzema Tajemnicami. Podczas sprawdzania ramy, Mateo znajduje trzeci klucz. Potem zauważa na jednej z wysp małą grotę, która okazuje się być dziurką od klucza. Po znalezieniu pozostałych dziurek, Elena i jej przyjaciele otwierają sekretne wrota w obrazie i wchodzą do sekretnej pracowni maga, po czym znajdują Kodeks Maru. Czytając kodeks, Mateo zauważa, że istnieje eliksir odczyniający, ale zauważa też ostrzeżenie, że jeśli zamienieni w posągi ludzie nie zostaną odczarowani przed wschodem słońca, zostaną tacy na zawsze. Mateo więc tworzy eliksir za pomocą wielu składników. Gdy Elena i pozostali wychodzą z pracowni, natrafiają na Fiero i dowiadują się, że on szukał kodeksu. Mateo staje do walki z Fiero, mówiąc mu, że raz go na balkonie pokonał. Fiero natomiast tłumaczy Mateo, że pomógł jemu i jego przyjaciołom uciec, żeby oni zaprowadzili go do kodeksu. Mateo mówi Fiero, że odda mu księgę, a ten odejdzie, i potem oddaje malvago księgę. Mateo mówi przyjaciołom, że na szczęście mają eliksir, który Fiero im zabiera zaklęciem. Gabe próbuje złapać Fiero, który zamienia go w kamień. Naomi rzuca książkami w Fiero, który i ją zamienia w kamień. Mateo broni Eleny, wyrzucając Fiero zaklęciem. Fiero ucieka z kodeksem, ale Mateo odzyskuje eliksir za pomocą zaklęcia. Mateo daje Elenie eliksir, żeby nim odczarowała Naomi i Gabego, i ściga Fiero. Elena odczarowuje eliksirem Gabego i Naomi, i cała trójka rusza pomóc Mateo. Mateo dogania Fiero na dziedzińcu, po czym dochodzi do walki pomiędzy czarodziejem i malvago o kodeks. Fiero rzuca Mateo na ścianę zaklęciem i potem rzuca na niego zaklęcie posągowe. Mateo w ostatniej chwili broni się zaklęciem osłony, odbijając zaklęcie posągowe, które trafia Fiero i zamienia go w kamień. W tej chwili pojawiają się Elena, Naomi i Gabe, którzy są zdumieni, że Mateo zamienił Fiero w kamień. Gabe przeprasza Mateo, że wątpił w niego, i gratuluje mu. Słońce zaczyna wschodzić, więc Elena i jej przyjaciele pędzą wszystkich odczarować, ale widać, że nie zdążą na czas. Mateo więc mówi Gabemu, żeby ten rzucił eliksir pod sufit i to na sam środek sali balowej. Gabe więc to robi i Mateo potem rzuca zaklęcie na eliksir, rozprowadzając go po całej sali i odczarowując wszystkich. Gabe mówi wszystkim, że pałac zaatakował malvago, który został pokonany przez nowego nadwornego maga, i oddaje kodeks Mateo, po czym oklaskuje go ze wszystkimi. Elena mówi Mateo, że to właśnie dlatego on został nadwornym magiem. Mateo dziękuje Elenie, że wierzyła w niego o wiele bardziej, niż on sam. Elena i jej przyjaciele wiedzą, że wraz z Mateo stanowią zgraną ekipę. Mateo potem pokazuje wszystkim swój magiczny talent. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Mateo zostaje nowym nadwornym magiem Avaloru. * Elena i jej przyjaciele spotykają złego malvago o imieniu Fiero, który chce ukraść Kodeks Maru. * Fiero zostaje pokonany i zamieniony w kamień przez Mateo. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez * Naomi Turner * Fiero Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Kanclerz Esteban * Armando Gutierrez * Rafa de Alva * Juror (tło) * Alakazar (wspomniany) * Król Raul (wspomniany) * Jaguny (iluzja) * Królewscy strażnicy * Cywile Piosenka * Magia mieszka w Tobie – Elena Ciekawostki * Mateo czyta tytuł odcinka. * Technicznie, w tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się mama Mateo, Rafa, mimo, że ona zadebiutowała w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się Fiero. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena and the Secret of Avalor (pol. dosł. Elena i sekret Avaloru), który wszedł do sprzedaży 7 lutego 2017 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka zatytułowana The Secret Spell Book (pol. dosł. Sekretna księga zaklęć), która została wydana 21 lutego 2017 roku. * Morał: Zawsze uwierz w siebie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1